Trapped With You
by Miss Silk
Summary: Asuka, Kensuke, Shinji, Toji, and Rei spend the weekend in the supposedly haunted mansion. Are the rumors of the angel of death creeping out at night in the mansion true? What about Rei and Asuka's love for Shinji? There's only one way to find out...
1. Arrival at the Mansion

**Hey everyone! Here's a fanfic of Neon Genesis Evangelion! 'Cept there's not gonna' be any mention of the Evangelion...eh heh. So basically, it's a spinoff of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days. I hope you all enjoy this! I'll do my best to work hard on this project!**

**Thank you for your time and thoughts everyone!**

* * *

Trapped With You, 1st Angelic Day, "Arrival at the Mansion"

* * *

"Life as we know it will soon end all of humanity," softly whispered a blue-haired girl. As she stared out the window, an uneasy look came upon her face.

Soft snowflakes filled up the enter area outside the school building. A thick ice-cold blanket of snow covered the scenery. The trees looked souless and abandoned, the birds were no where to be seen, and their sone seemed to be gone for eternity. Grey clouds loomed over the city eerily. Winds as blue as the sea blew by, making it even colder.

Kids trudged along the paved paths, bundled up. Scarves and hats blew off the owners as the winds picked up and blew by stronger.

Slowly, Rei raised a hand to touch the cold glass of the window she was looking out of. Her lifeless breath began to make the window glass begin to fog up. But soon the fog was gone due to the heater inside the building. Herred eyes gleemed in the slight rays of sun peeking through the demented clouds. A change in weather? Were things going to get better?

_If humanity does end...what will happen to--_

Rei's thoughts were interrupted as a red-head with a electric personality shouted to her. "What the Hell are you doing!? Are you stupid!? We're supposed to meet everyone in the mansion soon! We're gonna' be late!" Asuke scolded Rei. Then grabbed Rei's hand and rushed toward the lockers so they could get their stuff.

"Wuh--!? Hey!" Rei shouted as soon as she realized she was being dragged down the hall by force at an unhuman pace. "Slow down!" Rei commanded, acting like Asuka would actually listen to her.

"No! Hurry up!" Asuka replied, yelling, as she let go of Rei's hand and continued running.

"Where's Asuka and Rei? They're late," Kensuke told Toji and Shinji, as he fixed his glasses, even though that fact was already obvious.

"I hope they're not hurt or any--" Shinji was cut off by Toji.

"They're probably doing thei make-up or something dammit," Toji told them bluntly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Eh?" Shinji looked a bit surprised at Toji's remark. Blinking once, he stared at Toji with a surprised look on his face. "Asuka? Are you kidding? She's not like that, I've known her since we were four. And Rei, she probably doesn't know what it is. She didn't even know how to crack an egg in home ec."

"The Hell?" Toji asked.

"He has a point Toji," Kensuke agreed with Shinji. Barely paying attention to them as he messed around with his camera. "Let's just hope they don't plan on ditching us like they did when we were supposed to stay in that cave."

"Yeah! They told us they were _sick_ the next day at school. I bet they were just fixing their hair or getting coffee."

"Now guys..." Shinji started, trying to stand up for the girls.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!!" Asuka shouted angrily at Toji as she punched him on the back of the head.

"Hey--!! OW!" Toji yelled when he was hit in the head by Asuka. "What was that for!?" he yelled at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Shinji," Rei said happily to Shinji as she walked over to him.

"Hey Rei," Shinji replied to her calmly. A reluctant smile was on his face as he looked at Rei, yet could focuse on nothing but the fight Toji and Asuka were having.

"Are you stupid!?! You know why I hit you!" Asuka yelled back. Still completely ignoring the others, she probably didn't even realize they existed.

Still playing with his prize possession, his camera, Kensuke gave a smirk as he raised the camera to take a picture. With a quick flash, a memerable picture of Toji and Asuka fighting was taken.

"THE HELL KENSUKE!?!" Asuka yelled furiously as she started chasing Kensuke around the room.

"My, my," Shinji, Toji, and Rei commented at the same time as they sweat dropped, watching Kensuke run frantically away from Asuka. While taking quite a few snapshots of her in the process.

_Just how are we supposed to survive a night in this mansion without Asuka tearing us to bits?_ Shinji thought hopelessly.


	2. What's Important

**Heh heh heh...well, I'm going to be leaving out Kaworu and Hikari out of this fan fic. Why? I'm afraid I'll turn this into a yaoi if I bring in Kaworu. And as for Hikari, I really don't wanna' focuse on the HikarixToji couple. STOP YOUR THOUGHTS! THIS IS NOT A ASUKAXTOJI FIC!...you're just gonna' have to wait to see the ending couple--which is my personal favorite...but then again, I'm so uncreative this might end without a coupling...dang...it might turn into a yuri or yaoi oO...TWITCH.**

**...I'll find SOME way in making this my all-time favorite couple. I'm pretty sure it's a canon pairing...but I'm not sure. BUT THEY'RE SO KAWAII TOGETHER! THEY'RE LIKE WATER AND FIRE!! XD (You may kick me out my window for giving a spoiler of this story.)**

**Another thing why I won't bring those characters in, it'll drag on the plot...(Unrelated)...I have to say it...OHMIGODDESSH!!!SOMEONECALLEDMEH"SILK-SAN"!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! XD Sorry, I was just really excited about being called that...people usually use "-chan" since I'm young...one even called me "Kyo-KUN" even though I'm a GIRL Moving along. **

**Thank you for your time and thoughts everyone!**

**GAME START! -Is also a Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne fan-**

* * *

Trapped With You, 2nd Angelic Day, "What's Important"

* * *

After about 20 whole minutes of the chase, Asuka _finally_ got tired of cussing at Kensuke and chasing him. By now Kensuke's camera was almost over flowed with pictures of the raging Asuka. 

"Such lovely pictures," Toji commented as he stared blankly at the two as they panted, hands on their knees.

"Oh...just...shut up Toji..." Asuka ordered him through her pants. Taking a deep breath, she stood back up, her back straight now. When she was up, she let the breath out. "Nothing like chasing a moron to get the blood flowing on a damn cold winter day," she commented as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Hearing her comment, Kensuke sunk low as he sat on the cold wooden boards (the floor) in the room. Rei stood behind him, sweat dropping as she tried to comfort him. A reluctant smile was seen on Rei's face as she said, "It's okay Kensuke...I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it..."

Shinji smacked his forehead as he looked at everyone. Each of them looked _hopeless _in their own _special_ way. All of their voices were heard, each talking about something different. Rei was still trying to comfort Kensuke, Asuka and Toji's war raged on, while poor Shinji stood on the opposite side of the room from them. Finally, he took a few steps closer to everybody. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, they could see Shinji was determined to say something.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone finally realized Shinji was screwed for life. "You two!" Shinji started up again, pointing to Asuka and Toji. Who looked dumbfounded at the "new" Shinji that stood before him. "Are you two an _item_ or something!? Quit fighting!" Then Shinji turned to look at Rei and Kensuke. They also looked dumbfounded, surprisingly, it was enough to get Kensuke out of his depression. "Quit sulking! You know Asuka's like that! Have you all forgotten what we came here for!?! We came here to..."

While Shinji was ranting on endlessly about why they came here, Asuka was walking up to Shinji, a pissed look on her face. _AN ITEM!? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!!!?!!! I LOVE--_ Asuka thought angrily as she approached Shinji. Who didn't even notice because he was still ranting. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Asuka yelled at him, punching him in the head.

"Wuh--!? OW!" Shinji yelled, being attacked by the aggressive Asuka. "Ow..." Shinji whined as he rubbed the back of his head like a weakling.

"Wow." Everyone commented as they all blinked twice, staring wide-eyed at how Shinji just converted back to his old self.

"Teach you a lesson," Asuka mummbled under her breath as she crossed her arms across her chest, looking in another direction; away from Shinji.

"...Shinji does have a point...I guess..." Kensuke started, breaking the silence, as he stood back up.

"Yeah," Toji agreed with Kensuke.

"Wha?? I was right?" Kensuke asked Toji, blinking, camera at hand.

"Yeah, you were. Shinji _does_ have a point. We came here to find out if the rumor of The Angel of Death was true, right?" Toji replied and asked, trying to get everyone pumped, as if they were in the army.

"Mhmmhm," Rei replied, nodding her head once or twice.

"Well then, shouldn't we do what we came here for?!"

"Are you stupid!? Of course we should! Otherwise we would've been coming here for nothing!" Asuka jumped in on the conversation.

"Yeah!" Kensuke, Rei, and Shinji replied while throwing their fists in the air.

_That bitch is stealing my thunder!_ Toji thought angrily.

"So what are we standing here for!?" Asuka demanded to know. "Let's find out if The Angel of Death is real or not!"

"Yeah!" Everyone repeated what they just had said and did, except for Toji. Who was still wondering why they listened to the crazy chick, Asuka, instead of himself.

"Are you with me?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah!" The same thing happened, everyone did and said, except for Toji.

"What about you, are you game Toji?" she asked him with her arms crossed against her chest.

With a determined smile, he crossed his arms as Asuka did and nodded to her.

She smiled when she saw this. "Then let's get started!" she shouted as she punched the air. Everyone did as Asuka did but yelled what they had been the whole time.

* * *

**Eh heh...don't kill me for this filler. Yeah...you're probably thinking "WHAT THE FREAK IS SHE DOING PUTTING IN A FILLER SO EARLY IN THE SERIES!?!!" But hey, I'm something you call...umm...let's see...human? Yeah, yeah, pretty sure that's what XD Anyways, I might as well warn you, the characters _will _get a bit out of character in some scenes. But I'm trying as best as I can to keep them in character. Even so, for some scenes to happen, I have to "bend their personalities" a bit...sorry guys. I hope you'll all continue reading anyways.**

**Again, I cannot stress this enough. And I'm sorry for the fans that like this couple. I cannot STAND AsukaxToji! TOJI BELONGS WITH HIKARI!...I like KaworuxRei ; Now who is it? AsukaxKensuke? Or AsukaxShinji? Take your pick ;P**


	3. Here We Go, No One Can Stop Us

**Yay!! Go reviews! XD I'm trying to aim for 100 by the end of this fan fiction so keep 'em coming everyone! As for the series, it starts here and now! I made a chapter plan, so I know what's going to happen now...unlike the last two chapters where I was winging it. But, for the ending, I'll let all of you decide. You'll see what I mean when we get there. Until then, everyone, please wait patiently for each chapters. ...but the more reviews I get the faster I'll write. 'Cause if I actually get them, I'll know someone will actually read and I'm not writing without a reason.**

**Thank you for your time and thoughts everyone!**

**GAME START!

* * *

**

Trapped With You, 3rd Angelic Day, "Here We Go, No One Can Stop Us"

* * *

Within a nearby forest, a supposedly haunted mansion was found. The mansion was abandoned, yet remained perfectly in tact. Nothing was broken and everything was in good condition. Sure there was a few cobwebs, but what house doesn't? The mansion had three floors and a basement. The whole top of the mansion was the attic. On the third floor were guest rooms, almost nothing else. With the second floor there were only empty rooms. There was only one room that had something in it. Even so, the only thing in that room was a table and a white vase with a black rose in it. On the first floor, there was a parlor, kitchen, living room, dining room, and a bathroom. 

In this mansion were five teenagers inside the living room. They were each deciding who should search where and who should be paired up with who.

"...so Asuka will explore this floor with Shinji. And Rei and Kensuke will explore the second floor while I search the basement, alright?" Toji finished, acting as the group's leader once more. He wasn't about to let Asuka take over _his_ job.

Shinji and Asuka exchanged glances as did Kensuke and Rei. Asuka smiled slightly as Shinji reluctantly smiled. _"...with her...?"_ he thought hopelessly.

Then Kensuke and Rei both looked at Toji at the same time. Each looked a bit angry. "I REFUSE THESE PAIRINGS!" both shouted at Toji at the same time.

Toji raised an eyebrow, surprised at their reactions. Then took a step closer to Rei, and examined her face. "Then Rei, would _you_ like to explore the basement by _your_self?" he asked curiously, trying to make Rei back down.

Kensuke watched the two with curiousity, as did Asuka and Shinji.

"...n...no...but still..." Rei replied quietly. The thought of exploring a cold dark basement by herself in an abandoned mansion sent chills up and down her spine. Even if she didn't want to be paired with Kensuke, there was no way she'd explore this place by herself. It was too terrifing to her.

"Then it's settled," Asuka piped up. "For today I'll be working with Shinji and Rei will be working with Kensuke."

"...Asuka..." Shinji started, wondering if she was only trying to make Rei feel worse.

"How about tomorrow you guys can switch partners?" Toji asked, forgetting _he_ was supposed to be the leader.

Rei looked delighted at the thought. Being alone with Shinji in a haunted mansion. Something screamed romance to her. Smiling she nodded her head yes. Kensuke also looked happy at this idea. Really, he just wanted to spend some time with Asuka during this little expedition. Asuka had a disgusted look on her face at the thought of being with Kensuke. Shinji didn't seem to mind the thought, yet he didn't look too excited either.

_"No matter what I want to be with Shinji!"_

_"My goal is to spend time with Asuka no matter what!"_

_"Why do **I** have to be paired up with Kensuke tomorrow!?! The only thing he does is mess with his camera! He'll just get in my way!"_

_"Dear God, let me live through this night. I don't want to be strangled by Asuka."_

_"Looks like I'll be alone for the whole time. Oh well, that's the duty of a leader!"_

"So, enough chat. Let's split up now. We'll meet each other back here in the living room at midnight, alright?" Toji started up.

" 'Kay," everyone replied, then split back up into their assigned groups.

All of them walked down the eery hallway. Even though this place was supposed to be haunted, unlike they thought that it would happen, the place was silent. No hearing of the slammed doors. Faint footsteps from another room. No rattling chains, or even ghostly moans. Not even the chatter of the teeth was heard.

"This sure is boring," Asuka complained, breaking the silence, once they were at the area with all the staircases.

Shinji smiled reluctantly at Asuka's comment. _"Shouldn't we be happy about that?"_ Shinji thought as he sweat dropped.

Asuka and Shinji stood by the staircase as Toji headed toward the one that lead into the basement. As Rei and Kensuke started up the other staircase.

"We'll see you all later," Asuka told them, making them stop and turn to look at Asuka herself and Shinji.

Rei smiled at Asuka as she nodded yes, same with Kensuke. Except a pale blush plastered itself on his face. Toji gave a determined smile to her as he gave her a thumbs up. Shinji smiled at Asuka for a moment. Then turned back to look at everyone leave them as they each clibmed a staircase.

* * *

**Oh yeah, sorry for the wait everyone!! Another thing, I make short chapters 'cause that's my style of writing. I don't see any point in making them longer if they serve their purpose being short. It only takes my time and your time. But I'll try to give a bit more discription from now on, alright?**

**Main pairings will be revealed around the sixth chapter...lalalalala...**

**OH! The whole story, it'll be 11 chapters. But. If it DOES end on the 11th chapter, it'll leave you with a cliff hanger. So when we get to that 11th chapter, I want you guys to tell me how you want the story to end, otherwise I'll leave it with a cliff hanger XD Just wanted to tell you guys what's gonna' happen sometime in the year of 007!**


	4. Without a Soul

**Was hoping for at least 30 reviews before I had to write this chapter. But that's not happening and I probably won't get anymore reviews because this story hasn't been updated for a while. So, instead of updating this series by the number of reviews I get, I'll try to update this every week. In the mean time, sorry for the long wait. Does anyone out there want to continue reading this fanfic? Moving along, it's not like your Silk-san to be all formal and like XD So...**

**Thank you for your time and thoughts everyone!**

**GAME START!**

* * *

Trapped With You, 4th Angelic Day, "Without a Soul"

* * *

Asuka and Shinji watched everyone go their own way, as they stayed on this floor. For a few uneasy moments, silence swept over the entire area. Now the others were on their designated floor and searching to find the truth of this rumor. As Asuka and Shinji just stood there, waiting for one another to start something and say they should get searching for hitns or any clues. 

Shinji took a glance to Asuka without turning his head and gulped. She seemed bored, slightly pissed. _"Well it doesn't look like she'll be the one to start a conversation..."_ Shinji thought, then turned to her. "...hey Asu--" he started off softly, but was soon cut off by Asuka giving a loud and heavy sigh.

With the back of her hands on her hips, she finished her obnoxious Hell of a long sigh. Turning to him, she looked straight into his eyes with a determined look. "Well?" she asked, seemingly annoyed. Shinji remained silent. "What are we waiting for?" she demanded anxiously. "We should be searching right now! Let's go!" she told him, then grabbed his hand and dragged him down a random hallway to the west.

"--Wuh!?! HEY!!" Was all Shinji had time to cry out before he was dragged down the seemingly endless hallway by Asuka. Despite this, his heart was content for an odd reason. Not just because she didn't bite his head off for saying nothing, but something more. Much more.

Walking side by side, still holding onto her hand (which Asuka seemed to forget she was holding), Shinji smiled at Asuka. But when Asuka turned to look at what Shinji wanted, a flash of Rei's dazzling smile flashed through his mind. His heart skipped a beat, as if what he was doing was wrong.

"What?" Asuka asked, then blinked twice, honestly curious about what Shinji had to say.

"...nothing..." Shinji replied, his head facing forward now, looking into the far away abyss of the mansion's hallways. Slowly, his grip loosened on Asuka's grip. Eventually, Shinji's hand dropped to his side, leaving Asuka's hand alone.

_"Why did my heart feel so light with the touch of Asuka's hand?...and why did my heart waver when I looked to her face...why did Rei come to mind?...this makes no sense..."_

---------------

Silently and awkwardly, Kensuke and Rei walked side by side down the hallway of the second floor. Every door they walked by, they checked to see if anything was in there. But every room was the same. The carpet wood floors were spotless and the walls were painted a pure white. There weren't even any curtains with the few rooms that had windows. Bits of light shimmered through the windows, creating an ominous feeling inside each room.

Stopping by a room to peer inside it, Rei was about to speak. Then cut herself off when she saw Kensuke taking a shot of the room. As he did with all the others. "Why are you taking pictures of all the rooms? I mean, they're all the same," Rei asked curiously.

"Each of them have a different feeling," Kensuke replied, turning to Rei once he was done shooting.

Rei let out a small sigh. _"They still all look the same to me...I don't understand how each could have a feeling..."_

"Moving along, let's go look at the other rooms. Maybe _they'll _actually have something worth interest," Kensuke suggested.

Rei smiled at the suggestion then followed him quietly as they headed toward the other rooms on the floor.

---------------

"My God it's cold down here..." Kensuke complained as he shivered, walking around the empty basement.

Even here, the basement was completely and utterly spotless. Normal people, homo sapiens (humans for those of you who don't know), even _they_ let _their _basement get dustier than Hell. Except for a few pillars for support for the mansion, nothing was in here. What was up with this place? No living creature or human being had lived here for years. Yet this place was in top condition. Like an ace in a deck of cards.

"...well this was a waste of time...there's nothing down here," Toji mumbled angrily as he leaned against a wall.

He was expecting to stay up, but luck wouldn't have it that way. To his dismay, the part he leaned on fell back, he along with it. A loud thud echoed around the basement as the trap door and Toji fell back onto the cold cement.

"...the Hell?" he asked, expecting to get an answer from thin air, as he sat up on the cement, rubbing his head.

Adjusting to the brightness in this one area separate from the rest of the basement, Toji blinked a few times. When his eyes had adjusted, he stood up tall and looked around with his eyes.

Within an instant, without warning, the lights went out and a dim light was placed in the center. There on her throne, a beautiful yet mysterious woman sat. "...you haven't heard...of a 'trap door'..." she said calmly. "...what's your name young man?" she asked him, completely ignoring her last comment. Her voice was rich and elegant, yet filled with sorrow. At this point in time, she gave him no honor to show him her eyes, for they were closed.

The woman looked as if she was in her mid-twenties. Her skin was even more pale than the snow outside. Her hair was pitch black and would reach her thighs if she were to stand from her throne. The long dress she wore was black with the sleeves on her shoulders. The sleeves had a bell-cuff and there were slits in the sides of her dress running up to the top of her thighs.

Toji did nothing but stare at the beauty that was before him. What would she be doing in a place like this? The place seemed to be deserted. But that would explain how the place was kept so neat and tidy Toji thought. But then a single thought ran across his mind, heart, body, and soul. _"Could she be the ghost haunting this place!?"_ he thought. With that only thought, a wave of fear washed over him.

"Well?" the woman asked, getting annoyed by not getting a response, as she opened her eyes to look at the young man who stood before her. Her eyes were a shade of blue, darker than anyone's in existence, practically black. Yet not a soul could be seen within her eyes.

Standing up, the trap door picked itself up and slammed shut by itself. "Are you going to answer me?!" she demanded to know, clearly not willing to wait any longer for his name.

---------------

Room to room, Rei and Kensuke searched. Yet each was the same, completely empty. Until Kensuke came upon one of the rooms. "Hey Rei! Come take a look at this!" Kensuke called, looking at the center of attention within a room.

"Hm? What?" Rei asked, walking into the room beside him.

In the center of the room was a polished oak table with a white vase on top of it. Inside that white vase, a midnight black rose was inside it. The rose itself seemed lifeless and haunting, as if crying out to the mortals who entered this room.

Rei let out a small gasp of surprisement when she laid her eyes upon this beauty, as Kensuke took numerous shots of the room and the rose itself.

"Isn't it bea--" Kensuke was cut off immediately when the door slammed itself shut behind them.

Both turned around to see what was behind them as Kensuke's camera dropped to the floor. Silence and fear took over the two.

* * *

**That was fun! XD Heh, I'm actually beginning to take an interest in this series now...and thank you all for the reviews I've**** received so far!! I know I haven't replied to any of them but oh well. I'm human...I need to eat instead of replied -sweatdrops- Well, from now on, if I ever get a comment, I'll try to reply to them in my comments before/after the chapter. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm not very good with cliff hangers so I tried my best! I'll do my best to get the fifth chapter out as soon as possible! You can count on it!**

**Cookies to all who have reviewed and will in the future!**

**Hope to see you all in the 5th Angelic Day, "Missing"!! Bye bye chuu!**


	5. Missing

**2/2/07-Hey everyone! Was hoping to get at least 20 reviews by this chapter, but oh well. This is my first real fanfic (I don't count Chibi-Chibi-chan Therapy as my first because I wrote it before I even knew about this place), so, I guess I shouldn't have many expectations. Instead, I should keep on writing what I want to and hopefully, I can gain more fans/readers.**

**If you're not a regular reader to this fanfic and are just bored, looking for an Evangelion fanfic, thank you for taking the time to read. Also, I need to thank the few people who've actually read up until now. Thank you for all of your support guys! Please continue to R&R and I'll keep doing my best. So without further explanation...**

**Thank you for your time and thoughts everyone!**

**GAME START!**

* * *

Trapped With You, 5th Angelic Day, "Missing"

* * *

Kensuke, as well as Rei, trembled in fear of what stood before them. A pure white ghost stood before them, looking another way, not making eye contact with the, yet. The ghost seemed to be a small girl, and a few of her small wings' feathers swayed back and forth until they hit the ground, then immediately disappeared. So what? An angel? Nothing be afraid of...right? 

The small angel's wings were soaked with a crimson blood, as her hands. From the angle Kensuke and Rei were at, they couldn't see what her face was like, or what she was holding in her right hand.

"...K...K...Kensuke..." Rei tried to speak in her fear, slowly attempting to take a step back.

Drops of blood from the angel's wings and hands dripped onto the wooden floor. Silently, without warning, the girl turned to look at the two mortals. Her eyes were shot with tainted blood. In her right hand, rested the edge of a blade. Soaking itself with her own blood. A small smile crept upon her face.

"Do you know what you have done...by entering this room?" she asked slowly. Surprisingly, her voice was deep and enchanting. Unlike any other little girl's.

"...who are you?" Kensuke managed to choke out.

The girl let the blade slide across her hand so it could touch the ground. Now her grip was set firmly onto the blade's handle. "...my name is Jigokou...but...do you know what you have done...by entering this room...and feasting your eyes upon the Black Beauty?" she replied, then repeated herself, with a but more detail.

Rei gulped. "...wh...what...?" she asked, not wanting an answer. The only thing she could look at was the tainted sword in Jigokou's hand. Who's grip tightened.

"...this...will only bring you..."

---------------

"...m...my name is Toji!" Toji managed to choke out infront of the nameless beauty, stuttering a bit at first. _"Cool it...you don't know what she could do...at this moment, most likely anything..."_ he thought to himself, instructing himself mentally.

"...and what is your name?" he asked in response to her question. Slowly gaining control over his fear. Yet that thought of death remained in the corner of his mind. It hadn't left him yet.

"What a pour soul." Were the only words she whispered before disappearing.

In less than a second, she had disappeared from his very sight. She wasn't anywhere in the room that could be visible. Yet he could hear faint footsteps, coming closer and closer to him. With each step, the sound vibrated against the cold walls, creating an echo. Each second the sound came louder and louder. Haunting his every thought. He wanted to run, but at this moment in time, he couldn't bring himself to move his legs. Fear alone had paralyzed his body.

Suddenly, without a single thought or word, she appeared inches in front of him. Looking straight into his eyes, he could see the sorrow and pain. "...my name is...Zetsumei," she told him calmly, still looking down on him, about three inches away from him.

"...tell me...are you the one who watches over this place...are you...the Angel of Death?" Toji asked in a firm tone, yet she could easily tell fear had not left him.

---------------

"...death," the young girl finished. Slowly, she started toward the two who trembled before her. As she walked, her grip on the sword's handle became tighter. Blood gushed out onto the handle and slid down the blade.

"...Rei..." Kensuke began slowly, backing up as she did.

Originally, he had planned on giving her a plan on what to do. But there was nothing much that they could do. Jigokou was in front of the door and the only thing that was in this room was a table, a vase, and a black rose. She had called the rose a name, so he dare not touch it. Who knew what it truly was.

Within moments, Kensuke and Rei's backs were against the walls. Rei tried to go back further as the girl came closer. Rei knew it wouldn't matter no matter how much more she tried to go back, there was a wall in her way, and she knew miracles never happened, they were only something that happened in fairy tales. But somehow, something that could give them the freedom to live happened.

When Rei put pressure on the wall, it instantly fell back. Each of the mortals fell onto their backs on the wall. When the wall hit the ground, there was a loud noise that echoed throughout the second and first floor.

---------------

From the moment when Shinji had let go of Asuka's hand, neither one of them spoke. Shinji was deep in thought. Still pondering on why his heart felt so light, but then felt so heavy, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Never once did Shinji look up. He simply looked down to the wooden floors as they walked along. Everything was so quiet, they could only hear the rhythm of their steps.

Suddenly, Asuka stopped. Her ears perked up, as did Shinji's head. He looked in the direction that Asuka was looking; above them, toward the ceiling.

"What was that?" Shinji asked.

"It's probably nothing," Asuka replied, then turned to look forward again, continuing her path alongside Shinji.

---------------

"Let's run!" Kensuke ordered Rei as he stood up, and darted across the room they just landed in. He had grabbed Rei's hand, pulling her up and toward the door, making their escape from this death child.

Once they were out of the room, Kensuke let go of Rei's hand, yet continued to run alongside Rei. By now, Rei was breathing heavily, she wasn't used to running so fast unexpectedly. But then again, with Asuka usually by her side, she should've been used to this.

Looking back, Rei found that Jigokou was following them. Her eyes widened as she continued to watch the small girl take flight. Thoughts of death and regret filled her mind. _"Shinji isn't here to save me...where are you Shinji?"_ she cried in her thoughts.

"Idiot!" Kensuke scolded Rei as they continued running, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Don't look back!" he ordered her.

"Kensuke..." Rei began, looking in his dirction as they continued running down the endless hallways. "If you could do anything before you die...what would it be!?" she asked eagerly, yet it sounded as if she was prepared for death at this moment.

"This is hardly the time to ask!" Kensuke complained, taking a turn at the next hallway. Rei followed slightly behind him.

"But...you love Asuka don't you? Wouldn't you want to tell her!?" Rei asked in response.

Kensuke shut his eyes tight, a blus came to his face. Opening his eyes back up, he gave her a reply, "Of course I do. I'd do anything for her!" he shouted, somehow hoping that she would hear him. He didn't know why, but right now, he felt like he could do anything. Even confess his love to her.

"Good," she replied, smiling, then turned to look infront of her. "Then let's do our best to make it through this, okay?" she asked, somehow trying to brighten the mood and give him a bit more faith in life itself.

He grinned in response and nodded yes.

By now the angel had caught up with them. Taking a glance with his eyes, they went wide. "Rei!" Kensuke shouted. Before the child could grab the back of Rei's shirt, Kensuke tackled Rei down the stairs.

With a loud scream, she went tumbling down the stairs with Kensuke.

---------------

"If I wanted to tell a stranger like you...I would have left this place long ago," Zetsumei replied in a sorrowful tone.

Raising her fingers to touch his forehead, Toji fell unconscious. The lights went out as the angel closed her eyes.

_"...I want to cry out...but...my chained soul won't have it."_

---------------

Jigokou tried to grab one of the humans when they were in the air, but when her hand went past the boundary of the staircase, she was flung back against the wall. A sharp cry of pain escaped her mouth. "FATHER!" she cried as her wings disappeared. As her wings faded, so did she.

"GAH!" Rei shouted as her back hit the hard floor of the first level. "Nnn..." she said as she opened her eyes which were shut tightly. When she opened them, she found something unexpected ontop of her. "KENSUKE!" she shouted, immediately pushing him off her.

Kensuke shouted in pain as he was pushed off the innocent 14 year-old girl and onto his ass.

By now Rei had brushed herself off and was standing up. But Kensuke was rubbing his head after being hit by the not-so-gentle-Rei. "Sorry...you were the one that saved me afterall...you just fell...in an...awkward position, right?" she apologized, a gentle smile on her face as she extended a hand to help him up. He simply nodded in response and took her hand to get up.

Once he was up, he looked to his watch. "Well...it's about time to meet the others...they're probably still on their way," he announced calmly.

"Well aren't you two having a lovely time," Asuka commented, folding her arms across her chest with one leg extended.

Shinji was standing right beside Asuka, trying to hold back from laughing.

"H--HEY!" Rei snapped. "How long have you been there!?" she demanded to know.

Kensuke was flustered as he waved his arms up and down. "It wasn't what it looked like!" he tried to convince Asuka. Desperately.

"We've been here since you took her hand," Shinji replied calmly, taking a step closer to the two.

"...in marriage," Asuka finished for Shinji in a flat tone.

Everyone sweat dropped at Asuka's comment.

"Moving along..." Kensuke started, trying to get bypass this particular subject. "Do you know where Toji is?"

"Maybe he's already in the living room," Rei suggested thoughtfully.

"Yeah, let's go check to see if that moron's there yet," Asuka suggested, somehow annoyed. But then again, when wasn't she annoyed?

" 'Kay," everyone replied to Asuka's suggestion.

They then all set out in search of the living room. Minutes passed as the hallways did to the four teenagers. Not many words were spoken within these minutes. If a conversation was started, it would soon be ended by lack of interest. Everyone walked behind Asuka. The order was; Asuka, Rei and Shinji side-by-side, and the Kensuke.

Kensuke tried to keep his eyes off the not-so-lovely Asuka, but it was hard not to. She was yelling at Shinji for some unknown reason again. But as it turns out, Shinji and Rei just ignored her and chatted merrily. Letting out a sigh, Kensuke looked to the ground. Watching his feet as he continued walking behind the others.

_"I hope everything works out...for Rei's sake," _he thought to himself, turning his head back up to look at the back of their heads. He repeated this thought to himself many times, trying to convince himself he didn't care. But deep in his heart he knew that all along he just wanted to be happy with Asuka. Him and her alone. If that would happen, he'd gladly abandon the rest of the universe for all of eternity.

After passing endless hallways, they made it into the deserted living room. Not an essence of a living creature was in existence.

"Guess Toji isn't here yet," Rei commented, stating the already obvious.

"What should we do until then?" Kensuke asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"...I guess we should just wait up for him until he comes back," Shinji suggested softly, but too soft for Asuka to hear.

"Oh! We'll just go to sleep and wake up early. By then he's bound to come back. If not, we'll go search for him in the morning, alright everyone?" Asuka told everyone, acting as the leader.

"Alright," everyone responded.

"Then I'm going to get ready for bed, you guys better too," she told them.

Minutes passed as they decided who'd be sleeping where. The results were; Asuka sleeping on the couch, Rei on the chair, Shinji by the couch, and Kensuke smack in the middle on the carpet.

"Good night everyone," Rei told them sweetly as she adjusted herself one last time to go to sleep.

"Night," the boys replied then both closed there eyes, already in a comfortable position.

"Good night..." Asuka whispered softly, then clapped her hands twice, and with that, the lights were out for the night.

Time raced by as the hours followed, night breaking into the morning light, the birds chirped merrily. Cracks of light raced into the living room through the small openings of the curtains. Everything seemed peaceful, yet no one's mind was at ease.

Kensuke, the first to wake, rolled onto his back and covered his eyes from the light with his right arms on his forehead. Moving his eyes and nothing else, he looked around the room. _"Looks like no one's up yet...and Toji hasn't come back yet," _he thought to himself, looking a bit further around the room for his last thought. "When she's sleeping...she looks so innocent," he whispered softly to himself, now thinking aloud as he rolled back onto his side, so it'd be easier to gaze at the sleeping Asuka.

"Mmh...?" Shinji asked, waking up because he heard Kensuke's voice. "What did you say?" he asked quietly as he let out a yawn, covering his mouth.

Instantly, like a pop tart, Kensuke popped up in a sitting postion, his eyes were wide, and his face was flushed with a light shade of pink. "N--nothing!" he responded, seeing if Shinji would buy his act. _"Bad move..."_

"What the Hell is all this commotion about?" Asuka asked, half asleep as she got up into a sitting position on the couch and rubbed her eyes.

"...huh...?" Rei asked slowly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes as well.

"Well...it looks as though you've waken everybody up now," Shinji said in a flat tone.

Kensuke sweat dropped at Shinji's remark.

"You think!?" Asuka barked. She seemed angrier than usual, Shinji suspected she wasn't much of a morning person.

"...where's Toji...?" Rei asked as she yawned, on a completely different page from all the others.

Everyone looked at her unexpectedly. Seconds of silence passed as no one spoke and they all stared at Rei, who was finishing up rubbing her eyes for a final time.

"...he's not here," Kensuke finally spoke up.

"That moron!" Asuka piped up. "He probably got himself lost! C'mon everyone," she started, apparently awake now, then stood up onto the floor. "We're going to the basement, who knows what's down there," she ordered them all in a firm tone.

"Yeah, yeah..." Shinji replied, standing up and stretching himself out for the day.

Kensuke and Rei simply let out a sigh and stood up.

_"How the Hell did Kensuke fall for someone like her?"_

_"And her innocentness is gone...so much for Asuka looking 'peaceful'."_

* * *

**2/13/07-I'm soo sorry!!! This a week late! Please forgive me! It's just that deadlines are booming, piano's getting harder, homework's gettin' rougher, and deadlines are scary Oo... Okay, I'm human, that's my excuse, you'll just have to deal with it, I'm sorry! XD**

**Okay...for the series, this will probably be the last comedy bits...unless I decide to add a filler...which would be odd since I already have this series planned out XD;;; In other words, things get a bit more serious after this!! But bare with me because of my age TTwTT**

**Oh yeah...about Jigouko being scary...it may not seem scary with these written words, but goddess it's gruesome and terrifying in my mind...just try to think of something so innocent and cute...yet menacing and deadly.**

**Final pairings will be revealed in a few more chapters/next chapter. I'm not quite sure if I wanna' reveal them so soon. Moving along...**

**Cookies to all who have reviewed!**

**Hope to see you all in the 6th Angelic Day, "Past of Melodies"!! Bye bye chuu!**


	6. Past of Melodies

**2/22/07-HOLY CRAP!! I just found out that Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days' original title is Shin Seiki Evangelion Koutetsu no Girlfriend 2nd (it basically means Neon Genesis Evangelion Girlfriend of Steel 2nd)! And Angelic Days' (yes, I'm using this title-it's shorter XD) is based off of the game called Shin Seiki Evangerion: Kotetsu no Garufurendo (means the same thing-just an alternate spelling). It's an Evangelion dating sim game based off of the dream-like state in the final episode of the original anime...I wanna' play it but I don't think it's gonna' come to the US of A...**

**Oh yeah! I mean: OH YEAH!! FOUR-not one, two, three, BUT FOUR!! New movies of Evangelion are going to made later this year and next!! The first three will be alternate tellings of the series, and the fourth will be an alternate conclusion to the series. The first will come out September 1st, 2007 (pretty sure they're just releasing it in Japan on this date, same as the other dates I'll say...not sure if the movies will come here), the second will come on January 2nd, 2008, and the final movies will be released in the summer of 2008!! Oh yeah-they're calling it Rebuild of Evangelion!**

**'Nother thing, the fourth volume of Angelic Days will be released in the US in March!...but then again, the fifth volume of Skip Beat will be released then...and so will The Gentleman's Aliance...hmm...everything's coming over here then...I wonder if Svet's Dramacon vl. 3 will be coming out XD Anyways...**

**...before I shut up and start the story, this ISN'T a FILLER. Although you _can_ skip it and still be able to understand what goes around in the later chapters. This whole chapter is revolving around Zetsumei and Jigokou. Although I may refer to this later, but not much. And fiinaaalllyyyy...**

**GAME START!

* * *

**

Trapped With You, 6th Angelic Day, "Past of Melodies"

* * *

Sitting on her throne, Zetsumei looked to the lifeless body laying on the floor a few meters away. Her expression didn't change, nor did she feel remorse, the same look even carried on as she turned to look in front of her. The lights dimmed a bit more than before. Lifeless her cold eyes were, yet a hint of sorrow and pain covered them, but beautiful they were. 

The rich deep shade of blue shined in the dim light. Soon the lights went out as she closed her eyes once more, being able to relax a bit more.

_"I'll wait for them to find me...surely they must have noticed by now that their friend Toji is missing..." _she thought as she leaned back to get a bit more comfortable. _"But then again...in my time of need...no one ever found me."_

---------------

"You know they're here...don't you Mama?" Jigokou asked, barely making a sound at all as she stared out the window.

Gentle snowflakes as cold as the sea blew gentle by. A thick blanket of snow covered the enter area of Tokyo-3. Gentle winds carried the flakes by, soon to make them land onto the already covered ground. Piling up by itself, it continued to get thicker and thicker. Yet this didn't affect what happened or what it felt like in the mansion. Nothing outside of this haunted place never did.

Jigokou's small wings were a pure white this time around, and her weapon was no where to be seen. All of the blood was no where to be seen, and her eyes were a shade of caramel. It was as if she was pure again, and the blood was never there. Her wounds had even healed by this point in time.

Slowly, she reached to touch the window gentle with her hand. Touching it slightly, she looked as though she'd cry. _"I used to love playing outside in the snow with Papa..."_ she thought, pulling her fingers down slightly. Taking a short and silent breath, she let it out. Yet no fog came upon the glass window. Her lifeless breaths were to never reach the dull glass.

---------------

Thirty years ago from this very day, gentle snow flakes fell. The bright rays from the sun reflected off the thick blanket of snow on the ground, creating an enlightening feeling. A feeling so sweet, you could just drift away. The leafless branches of the trees had light layers of snow piled up on them. Smoke from the houses in the distance could be spotted if you got to the highest point in the mansion. The birds of winter chirped and sang merrily as they flew overhead. The feeling of warmth and kindness was emmiting all around the mansion.

"Papa! Papa!" a young girl called as she ran happily through the snow, leaving tiny footprints with each step she took, as her dad followed, also running to keep up with his only daughter. His footprints must've been at least three times hers. The girl had long dark brown hair and light caramel eyes, mixed with a tint of orange. The maroon coat she wore matched her maroon baret. Her pale cheeks were covered with the slightest shade of pink from the cold. Beneath her coat, a red shirt could be seen. On her legs were a pair of blue jeans, and she also wore white tennis shoes with red stripes on them. Tiny puffs could be seen in midair every time she let a breath out.

The man who appeared to be her father, he simply wore a black jacket with a business shirt underneath. His khaki pants could be seen, also, his black coat matched his pitch black shoes. His eyes were brown and his hair was a chestnut brown. A smile was on his face as his daughter urged him to go faster, threatening she would leave him in her dust if he didn't. Without a complaint, he gladly followed her around their backyard, leaving tracks wherever they went.

A woman, no later in age than her late twenties, looked down the balcony at the two frolicking in the snow. Setting her elbows on the ridge surrounding the balcony, she let her chin rest on top of her hands. Giving a motherly smile, she watched the two continue, being unnoticed, for these precious moments in time. She had long jet-black hair that went down to her mid-back. Her skin was even more pale than her daughter's who was still playing with her father in the snow. This beautiful woman had sparkling sea blue eyes, which could entrance any man who caught a glimpse. Her eyes were full of life and reflected all of her emotions. She was truly happy at this moment. On her neck, she wore an emerald held by a silver chain. The jewel was in front of her white, botton-down, blouse, which was tucked into a long black skirt that covered her ankles.

Standing up straight, she took a breath of the cold in, then let it out, and watched the white puff disappear before her very eyes. Looking back down to her family, she gave another smile. "Honey! Jigokou!" she called them, using her hands to direct her voice to them. "Dinner's ready!!" she finished, then let her arms hang by her sides.

"Coming!" they both replied in unison, smiles on their faces as well when they looked up to Zetsumei. Apparently, just as Zetsumei had called out, her husband had caught Jigokou from behind, about to give her a bear hug.

While her father was distracted, she escaped his loose grasp around her stomach. "Nnn!" she shouted, sticking out her tongue in front of him, showing him that she had escaped. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled, then darted inside the mansion. Apparently, and obviously, she hated getting hugs.

Her father sweat dropped as he watched his little girl run away from him. Yet again. "I guess she's just growing up," he sighed, then started toward the door, just as Jigokou did moments ago.

Inside the house, the table was set, and Zetsumei was already seated, waiting from them. As her husband walked through the door, Jigokou had just finished taking off her shoes, coat, and hat. Teasingly, she smiled at her father then scampered into the dining room. He simply smiled reluctantly at her reaction, then started taking off his shoes and coat.

Running into the room, she spotted her mother. "Hi Mama!" she greeted her warmly, taking a seat right next to Zetsumei. "What we eating?" she asked in an anxious voice.

Following close behind Jigokou, Imai, her father, appeared in the dining room. Smiling sweetly to his wife, he walked over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Zetsumei smiled at him as he kissed her. He then took a seat on the opposite side of Jigokou, on Zetsumei's right. Sniffing to try and guess what was for dinner, he sweat dropped. "Honey..." he started out in a reluctant tone, turning to look at her. "You burned dinner again, didn't you?" he asked in a flat tone.

"Hey!" she shouted back in a child's voice. Jigokou seemed to be enjoying her parents' quarrel. "I'll have you know that I just cooked it thoroughly!" she finished, trying to defend her pitch black spaghetti.

"You burned it," he stated in a flat voice, slowly turning his head to look at the monstrous creation she had 'cooked'.

"How are we gonna' eat that?" Jigokou asked with a disgusted face, pointing toward the noodles.

Zetsumei sweat dropped as she blushed madly.

"We'll order pizza."

---------------

"Why won't you come back to me Sumei!?!" a man in his early thirties demanded to know as he embraced Zetsumei tightly.

This man's name was Toji Azukura. He had short black hair and almost black eyes, which were slightly tinted with an essence of brown. He wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans. Despite his age, he still dressed as if he was a teenager again. But surprisingly, he could still pull the look off and not have any complaints.

"Answer me!" he shouted, holding Zetsumei tighter and closer to him.

"Azukura!" she shouted, breaking free from his grasp and backing up against the wall. She was brave to break free, but was frightened of what he'd do next. Ignoring her thoughts of fear, she tried to explain to him. "I told you before-I'm married!" she shouted.

"I purposed to you too-why did you choose him over me!?!!" he shouted, slamming his hands against the wall, right by head.

"Azukura...things were too over whelming at the moment! I needed more time to think! I was rushed in deci--"

"If you would have told me you needed more time, I would've given it to you!" he scolded her.

"But--MMPHH!" she yelled, being kissed forcefully and being embraced once more.

Tightly, he wrapped his arms around her back, deepening the kiss, making her want to give in more and more. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and gave in. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she abandoned all of her thoughts of marrage. Now she started to think she had chosen the wrong one, maybe Toji was truthfully the only one for her. Maybe she could start over again, with him and only him.

Peeking through the slightly opened door, Imai had witnessed and heard every single moment. With a hurt and vengeful look on his face, he silently closed the door before he saw anything more. Surely this had meant she no longer needed him. That she was going to abandon Jigokou and himself, only to run away with that 'hobo' Toji.

He had heard them fight before, many times before, sometimes he'd step in and help her, but never did he make her choose him. Always, by her own decision, she had chosen him. But this time, things felt different. Therefore, he didn't step in, he simply decided to watch their quarrel in secrecy. And he was right, something was different this time, she had finally chosen Toji. And it seemed as if that would be her final and last decision.

Now he knew what he wanted to do. And no words of kindness or sweetness could save him from the dark and lonely abyss he had fallen into. Even if they hated him after this, there was no telling they'd make it out alive. And if they did, he simply didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore to him. Not anything, nor anyone. Nothing could heal the scar which has been deepened.

---------------

While the fight was going on downstairs, Jigokou could hear no word of it. For she was upstairs playing happily with her stuffed animals. Stopping for a moment, she raised her head and sniffed the air. "It smells like something's burning," she commented, then turned her head to look out the window. "Mama's probably trying to cook again," she commented in a flat voice as she sweat dropped. Turning back to look at her toys, she smiled and began her game once more.

---------------

Breaking away from the lust filled kiss, Zetsumei looked at him with lust. Finally coming to her senses, she realized this was wrong. "...Toji...I'm sorry...but this is wrong...I just don't know how I'd break it to Imai," she apologized, trying to make this easier on Toji. "I think you should be leaving now."

With those final words of regret and sorrow, Toji backed down. He listened to her with his head hung low. When he looked back up to her, he forced a smile onto his face. "Then let's be friends, alright Sumei? I'll try to start over with Imai another day," he smiled, showing his teeth.

"Thank you Toji..." she thanked him, feeling a bit sorry for him. But nevertheless, she smiled. "We'll be seeing you."

"Exactly." And with those words, he took his lead out of the mansion and down the road.

---------------

Letting out a sigh, a bit relieved he was gone, Zetsumei slipped out of the room quietly. Shutting the door behind her silently. "I wonder if anyone hea--"

"PAPA!!!" Jigokou shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Zetsumei's heart pounded when she heard her beloved daughter scream as if her life depended on it. For a few moments she just stood there in complete and utter silence, everything else remained in the same matter. Not another scream from upstairs could be heard again. At this moment, she could only hear the pounding of her heart. But soon enough, that silence ended. She could hear footsteps racing down the stairs and smell something burning.

"...I have to see if she's alright!" Zetsumei shouted, running down the hallway, gasping for breath as she ran faster than she ever had.

Soon she came to a halt at the end of the hallway. The staircase had been blocked off by the raging flames which traveled up the stairs. Her eyes were filled with fear and she felt like crying at this moment. She wanted to check on Jigokou, even though she was positive she was gone. But still, she believed there was still hope. There was another staircase, but it was across the mansion.

"What's wrong Sweety?" a familiar voice asked from behind as he wrapped one arm around her waist, and with the other, he held a dagger up to her neck. The dagger itself was covered with blood of the innocent. Slowly, drops of blood fell to the floor, making soft noises with each one that fell. These sounds echoed throughout the darkest part of Zetsumei's mind. Her thoughts went wild as she imagined her pour daughter, sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood.

"NO!" she screamed desperately, pushing him away and running away.

Quickly, she ran across the house, but he was right behind her. Quickly, he was gaining on her. In a matter of moments it'd all be over. Tears swelled in Zetsumei's eyes as she looked back at the new born killer. When she came upon the staircase, she was pleased to know it was unblocked. Even so, she was still frightened for her life as she scrambled up it, almost falling down. Her legs could barely carry her any longer, fear itself was a poison spreading throughout her body.

Once she was up the stairs, she struggled to keep on going. Her breathing became even heavier than before. The fire was spreading farther and farther throughout their home. Parts of the wooden floor fell down. Before, they new they would have to fix-up the place, but the ignited fire was too much for the construction to handle! Starting to slow down, Imai began to catch up faster than before.

Looking over her shoulder, she realized Imai was right behind her. Reaching out to her, he turned her around, making her stop as she stared with fear into his eyes filled with hatred. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you anymore time." And with only those words, Zetsumei's last breath was made.

With her body falling to the ground, the floor crumbled beneath them, leading into a dark abyss. Only wanted to be with her once more, Imai willingly fell along with her. Right now, it didn't matter anymore. He had destroyed and killed everything that had meaning to him. "Zetsumei..." he whispered. "...let's fall in love." With those words, his last, he gently took her lifeless bleeding body into his arms, falling with her into the darkness.

Through the night, the flames raged on. Soon enough, they had consumed the mansion whole. And by morning, the mansion had disappeared.

**

* * *

2/23/07-Heh heh...yeah, that was basically their story in a nutshell. I didn't want to have more than one chapter a recap chapter so I tried to rush-sorry XD**

**Okay, okay, I realize you're probably thinking that Imai's coocoo in the head. Well, I don't see as that way. The way I see is that he was just hurt and didn't know what else to do. The one he had devoted his whole life to, and had loved for eternity, the one who was always by his side, betrayed him. Now if that happened to you, you probably wouldn't go _that _far as to kill them. But he had some anger management problems before...let's just say that (sweat drop).**

**Oh!! I finally found ff's sister site!!--FictionPress!! It's just like here but I can submit my own original works of fiction there XD Just what I was looking for! Aren't I a dork for not finding it earlier? XD I think I'll make an account when I'm a bit more popular here :)**

**Heh...my new one-shot Cherry Rain did pretty well, so I'm all happy 'bout that XD 'Nother thing, so I don't get bored with TWY (Trapped With You), I'll probably write a one-shot or two inbetween each chapter. This isn't final, most of the time I probably won't. But I just wanted to give you the heads up (sweat drop). Anyways...**

**Cookies to all who review!**

**Hope to see you in the 7th Angelic Day, "With Courage, Left Heartbroken"!! Bye bye chuu!**


End file.
